The Solstice Stocking RK NC17
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: During their first winter as man and wife, they celebrate their first Winter Solstice together


Title: The Solstice Stocking

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Richard and Kahlan

Word count: 1965

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head

Summary: During their first winter as man and wife, they celebrate their first Winter Solstice together

~0~

He was focused. Though this may be a small task, it was an important one. Wood did not chop itself, and they all must keep warm.

He tried to tell himself that as he doggedly went to and fro' the large pile of wood that seem to have amassed itself overnight.

Warmth, people need it to live. He told himself as the exercise heated from within. It was colder than he had known before in the forest surrounding Aydindril. They were meeting a few nomadic tribes within the week that shunned civilization, and as a result wanted to meet on a more familiar place.

The woods.

He shivered a bit as he reached for another stave of wood. Slowly but surely, he was heating, and not just from the exertion.

Kahlan.

She had been teasing him subtly for days. Their "new" residence had made for much less privacy, and he dearly missed his private time with the Mother Confessor.

Still it was a change; the routine from the Palace was so rigid and sometimes stuffy that it was a pleasure to be back in his comfort zone as a previous woodsman.

He reached for another cord of wood and placed it on the log. His swing was rhythmic; he found the labour soothing and a good time to think.

The only thing was his thoughts at the moment were of the Mother Confessor, her forest green hunting dress and the bounty that it tried to hide. One woman shouldn't be that alluring, he was a lucky man and he knew it.

Grinning to himself, he was just about to split another log when he pelted by the coldest sensation ever.

A snowball.

Huh?

He barely had time to look around when he was assailed with a whole slew of them. Baring his arms over his head, he crouched down behind the pile and peered around. Only to be caught square between the eyes with one.

A joyous giggling pealed through the air as he spotted his beautiful wife. Kahlan, sporting one hell of a right arm!

A pile of snow was scooped at his feet, and he quickly made his own stash, he dared not show his face again before he could retaliate.

He popped his head up at the other end of the pile, aiming his snowballs to where he last heard her and quickly ducked.

Silence ensued and he was just about to see what was going on when he felt a freezing trickling sensation down the back of his neck.

"Kahlan!" he yelped as he removed the icy intruder, intent on traversing down his spine in its chilly wake.

How she snuck up on him, he wasn't quite sure, but she was definitely due her own! He thought to himself as he reached for her, unable to stifle his mirthful giggles, mirroring her own.

She wiggled out of his grasp, her azure eyes twinkling away as she scooped up another mound of snow.

Before Richard had time to duck, he was presented with another icy treat, this time via the front of his shirt. He had meant to cool down, but this was getting ridiculous!

Merriment emanated from the two and after all the mock wrestling and snowball fights, the playful pair were left shivering and quite the spectacle. Thank the Spirits, no one else had arrived yet.

~0~

Richard and Kahlan warmed themselves by the fire, they had an evening to themselves before the initial meetings on the morrow and they sought to experience the Winter Solstice as a private celebration for the first year of their joined matrimonial bliss.

Growing up, Kahlan had never had a real Solstice, hers was a life of duty. Confessors served the good of many, never themselves. So when Richard reminisced over his younger years she had a slight longing for a never experienced childhood treat.

This was a fact not unnoticed by the ever valiant Seeker of Truth. Richard had vowed to himself that Kahlan should never want for anything, she was the most important person in the world to him, and the reason he drew breath, his love, his soul.

He had gathered a few things from the Palace before he left and had tucked them away in his bag. It was time to bring it out, now before the fire when time was still theirs.

~0~

Cosy and quaint, their tent was set back a ways from the main encampment. The back of the tent was against the rocky cliff and served as an extension of their living arrangements, there was a widened area in which they placed their fire, and there was more than enough room around for bedrolls.

Richard rummaged through his bag readying things after he set the food to warm by the fire. He made Kahlan close her eyes until he was ready; he wanted her to be surprised. He was giddy with the anticipation of it!

~0~

She could hear him moving around, humming to himself as she warmed by the fire. She was touched that he wanted her to have this festive tradition with her, he was always thinking of others.

Truthfully, she could no longer imagine what her life would be without him; he had encompassed himself in every little facet of her life. He enriched her soul, her heart warmed just with the mere thought of him.

And though they had only one night in semi-privacy, she intended to enjoy herself and definitely wanted Richard to know how much she loved him. She had a surprise of her own in mind.

"Ok Kahlan, you can look!" he excitedly uttered as he grinned at her, chocolate brown eyes dancing with delight.

Oh my Spirits! On the other side of the fire, he had brought in a small tree and adorned it with acorns and curled parchment. There also were two ancient looking stockings, looking a little worse for wear. They might have been red at some point in their lives, but for now they hung from a branch weighted down by a mysterious bulge in each toe.

She squealed in delight, clapping her hands and couldn't resist giving him a hug relishing in the warm musky scent of him.

His arms encircled her waist and he squeezed her tightly. She sighed in pleasure but broke the embrace as her own body started to respond to his. She kissed his cheek and pulled him down to the small tree in before the fire exclaiming her joy.

In keeping with his traditions, they each shared what they were thankful for that year and named one thing that they would focus on in the New Year.

"I thank the Spirits every day Kahlan that you are in my life. Who would have thought? A woodsman, married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and one of the most Powerful, the Mother Confessor", he clasped her hands in his wide palms, gently brushing her soft skin with his rough thumbs.

He continued, "You are my lover and my best friend, my wife and soul mate. No matter what life throws at us, we will fight together"

"For there is no greater magic than the power of love, our love," she softly added eyes glistening in the light of the fire. She squeezed his hands smiling as she blinked away the happy tears.

"I am thankful for you too Richard, you experience the world in a way that opens everyone's eyes. You believe and inspire, and you are my heart. I love you eternally Richard Cypher, Lord Rahl, all mine" her words trailed off, as she smiled her special smile, reserved only for him.

She stole another kiss, but this time he didn't let her go.

She loved that initial thrill of the first touch, she could almost feel the hunger quelling between them, a tangible substance, and a living thing. It was like starfire every time they kissed. Time stopped and nothing but pure sensation existed.

His lips were soft yet demanding. His hands traversed the curves of her body, igniting a trail of desire in its wake.

She shivered as she fisted his hair in her hands and murmured his name, her hands curling around his neck as they moulded themselves to one another, desperate for unity.

He picked her up; not wanting to break contact as he gently placed her on the bedroll.

His calm gentleness tugged at her heart, but also sparked a fierce fervour for his loving that she could not resist. It had been too long and they were all alone.

"I need you...now" she throatedly whispered in his ear as she tugged at the stays of his shirt, hands sliding up his powerfully muscled frame as they removed all barriers between them.

Hot open mouthed kisses were feathered down the sleek column of her neck as his nimble fingers dealt with her bodice and corset. She moaned as he freed her, only to capture each rosy tip with his tongue, suckling each mound as she writhed beneath him.

He could not help but to move with her, his ardour made itself known as her hands trailed to the front of his pants.

She cupped him briefly, rubbing the impressive bulge as hands sought to remove the last offending pieces of clothing.

Bliss. The sight of him beside her made her knees weak; he was so powerfully made, from the broad shoulders to his narrow hips to his...tumescence, most proudly displayed and standing tall.

She felt herself moisten as his eyes raked her form; it was a secret thrill to know that he hungered for her as she did him.

It wasn't enough, it was never enough.

"Kahlan," he murmured between deep kisses, wanting to taste more of her. His wide palms spanned her waist as he trailed his way down the bountiful terrain, suckling her silken flesh as she moaned her pleasure.

"Come for me," he rasped as he tasted of her very essence, her desire mounting through each pass of his powerful tongue. He licked at the tender folds of her womanhood dewy with the pearly juices of her lust.

She mewled as he paid delicate homage to the tiny badge of her sex, and groaned when he splayed her apart only to tease her further with his ministrations. Her hips had already started to move in conjunction with her rising passion.

More, she needed it, she needed him.

He rose up on his knees between her luscious thighs; she could not help but admire the shape of his desire, all for her. He sunk into her, their joining eliciting the first wave of pleasure as they began love's rhythm.

Each inch of him electrified her, as he deeply moved within. He could not stop chanting her name in time with his strokes, only silencing as they reached their mutual pleasure. Speech was not an option; both were incoherent as they collapsed in ecstasy.

~0~

After dozing in each other's arms for a bit, Kahlan brought up the Solstice and the mysterious stockings.

Smiling he reached over to the tree, grabbing them and reached inside one of them pulling out a tiny hand carved wooden statue from each one. It was a miniature Seeker and a miniature Mother Confessor.

It was his gift to her; he wanted to start their own legacy, the figurines symbolized. It touched her deeply.

"I have a surprise for you too Richard," Kahlan smiled as she placed his hand over hers cradling the beginning swell of their future.

Fin


End file.
